Perfect Holiday
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Liburan yang sudah lama dinantikan oleh Harry mendadak menjadi sedikit menyebalkan karena kehadiran seseorang. Draco x femHarry, OC bermunculan.
1. Chapter 1

**PERFECT HOLIDAY**

 ** _Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism._**

 ** _Warning : femHarry, typhos, EYD kurang terpasang dengan sempurna, OC bermunculan, OOC, terlalu banyak dialog, cerita terlalu ringan, membosankan, mudah ditebak, dll._**

Gadis berambut hitam legam sebahu itu masih bergumam tidak jelas. Menyeret koper warna hitamnya sambil sesekali menilik secarik perkamen yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan menghajar 'Mione kalau sampai salah memberikan alamat," kembali gadis itu menggerutu, namun ia tetap saja melangkah menapaki jalanan kecil yang menyekat lahan pertanian cukup luas di sekitarnya. Tanaman gandum dan buah bit terlihat menaungi hampir seluruh lahan yang mengelilingi sebuah rumah tua berdinding batu dengan daun pintu berbahan kayu oak berumur puluhan, bahkan bisa jadi ratusan tahun, entahlah, gadis itu sedang malas untuk bermain tebak-tebakan saat ini.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat menaiki beberapa tangga batu. Hingga akhirnya daun pintu sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Detik berikutnya, ketukan logam yang menggantung di depan hidungnya ia raih dan mengetukkannya secara konstan, berharap siapapun orang yang menghuni di dalamnya akan sudi membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Bagaimanapun gadis itu sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas yang sedang berada pada puncaknya. Memang sudah seharusnya mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim panas.

Sebuah hentakan keras saat pintu kayu itu terbuka. Manampakkan wanita tua yang terlihat berbinar melihat seorang tamu tengah berdiri menunggu di muka rumahnya. Segera wanita yang kemungkinan berusia kepala enam itu mempersilakan tamunya masuk. Sang gadis yang sudah kelewat lelah segera mengiyakan dan mengekor pemilik rumah menapaki lantai batu sederhana yang membalut alas rumah itu.

"Miss Harriet Potter?" tanya sang tuan rumah sambil menyuguhkan segelas limun jahe dingin kepada gadis itu, semacam _welcome drink_ mungkin.

"Panggil saya Harry saja, dan anda … Madam Smith?" gadis itu bertanya balik sambil membenarkan letak kaca mata ber _frame_ bulatnya yang sedikit melorot.

Sang wanita tua mengangguk dan mempersilakan tamunya untuk minum. Harry lupa akan basa basi dan langsung menyambar limunnya tanpa banyak kata. Rasa dingin dan segar langsung menggelontor tenggorokannya.

"Bisakah anda mengantarkanku ke kamar?" tanya Harry setelah limun jahe di gelasnya licin tandas.

Wanita tua itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "biar kubawakan kopernya," pintanya. Namun Harry menggeleng, menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah.

"Anda tidak perlu membawakannya," Harry tersenyum ramah.

"Tapi … "

"Bisakah saya segera ke kamar, Madam? Saya benar-benar sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat sebentar," sambung Harry menginterupsi penolakan Madam Smith.

"Wah, tamuku benar-benar pengertian. Aku beruntung," ucap wanita tua itu dengan binar mata jenaka.

Harry dan Madam Smith berjalan beriringan menuju ke tangga yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai dua.

"Aku pilihkan kamar dengan pemandangan langsung menuju ke taman bunga di belakang rumah, favorit 'Mione jika sedang berlibur kemari," ucap Madam Smith riang saat mereka menapaki tangga lebar yang juga terbuat dari batu.

"Ah, selera 'Mione memang bagus, Madam!" timpal Harry sambil sedikit menghentakkan kopernya saat melewati tangga yang membelok.

"Oh iya, nanti sore akan datang lagi seorang tamu. Sayangnya dia seorang pemuda. Tapi mungkin usianya seumuran denganmu. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman," tambah wanita tua itu saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua.

"Saya tidak masalah dan bisa berteman dengan siapa saja," Harry berucap bangga.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah Harry, ini kamarmu," Madam Smith membukakan pintu kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter dari anak tangga. Pemandangan yang menyenangkan langsung menyambut Harry.

Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas dengan perabot yang minim. Hanya ada satu ranjang single, sebuah lemari kayu tua, sebuah kipas angin besar terpaku di atap, dan sebuah nakas di samping ranjang lengkap dengan vas berisi bunga lavender segar.

Namun yang membuat Harry takjub adalah jendela kaca lebar yang mendominasi hampir seluruh dinding dengan pemadangan kebun bunga asri berwarna-warni, sangat memanjakan matanya yang sudah terlalu penat dengan tumpukan perkamen maupun kasus tidak menyenangkan yang harus ia tangani selama ini.

"Ini luar biasa, Madam," Harry langsung meninggalkan kopernya begitu saja dan menghambur ke jendela. Kamar itu sendiri mempunyai pencahayaan yang sangat baik, terkesan terang dan sejuk.

Harry membuka pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas kamar dengan balkon. Gadis itu membentangkan tangan dan menghirup udara segar khas pedesaan yang begitu menenangkan.

" _Perfect holiday_!" gumam gadis itu gembira. Rasa lelahnyapun sudah sedikit berkurang lantaran matanya termanjakan dengan baik.

"Kau suka, Harry?" tanya Madam Smith. Harry menoleh dan mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu silakan menikmati kamarmu. Aku harus memasak menu makan siang. Kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, jangan sungkan memanggilku,"

"Baiklah, Madam," ucap Harry sambil kembali menikmati pemandangan indah itu.

DM X HP

Sore datang begitu cepat. Harry hanya sempat beristirahat sejenak setelah perjalanan yang sedikit melelahkan dari kantornya langsung menuju ke daerah pertanian yang masih cukup asri. Tempat itu sendiri merupakan rekomendasi Hermione yang memang sering berlibur bersama keluarganya yang muggle murni.

Makan siang lezat masakan Madam Smith dan jalan-jalan sebentar di kebun bunga menjadi aktivitas yang Harry lakukan selanjutnya. Setelah puas dengan semuanya, ia kembali ke rumah tempatnya menginap.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pemilik penginapan itu, Madam Smith, ia adalah satu-satunya penghuni rumah pertanian tua yang cukup luas lengkap dengan areal pertanian berhektar-hektar. Tentu saja ia tidak bekerja sendiri. Ia memiliki beberapa pegawai yang membantunya mengurus lahan dan hewan ternak. Keluarganya sendiri hanyalah dua orang putera yang saat ini sudah menikah dan tinggal di kota sebagai pegawai pemerintahan dan pebisnis kuliner. Suami Madam Smith sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena penyakit jantung koroner.

Jadi boleh disimpulkan, kalau dari segi keuangan, wanita tua itu sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah. Yang menjadi _problem_ adalah ia merasa sangat kesepian saat harus tinggal sendiri di rumah luas itu. Pernah dia mengajak salah satu pegawainya untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya, namun mereka menolak. Sehingga untuk mengusir sepi, maka ia menyewakan rumah itu pada turis-turis yang ingin berwisata menikmati nuansa pedesaan. Ia sendiri tidak mematok harga mahal untuk bisa tinggal di kediamannya.

Itu juga yang membuat Harry memutuskan untuk berlibur di sana. Libur? Ya benar. Harriet Joana Potter, sang pahlawan dunia sihir, _the girl who lives_ , auror paling bersinar dan berprestasi saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga merupakan manusia biasa yang butuh relaksasi di tengah kepadatan jadwal kerjanya, apalagi setelah ia mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Nyaris tidak ada hari libur dalam kalendernya. Hampir setiap hari ia harus turun menangani kasus-kasus tingkat tinggi yang tidak mampu diselesaikan oleh para bawahannya. Juga memeriksa keabsahan dokumen dan memberikan tanda tangan pengesahan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia nyaris gila dan nekat mengajukan cuti seminggu penuh kepada atasannya. Sebenarnya cutinya tidak mendapat ijin semudah yang dibayangkan, namun karena Harry mengancam akan mengundurkan diri jika permohonan cutinya tidak dikabulkan, akhirnya ia mendapatkan ijin juga.

Awalnya Harry ingin liburan ke _The Burrow_ atau _Shell Cottage_ saja, murah meriah dan banyak temannya. Namun Hermione mempunyai ide yang lebih menarik saat ia memberikan secarik alamat dan mempromosikan wisata pedesaan seorang diri kepada Harry. Bukan pedesaan sihir yang Hermione maksud, tapi justru pedesaan muggle yang benar-benar belum pernah Harry kunjungi sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya Harry setuju, sehingga di sinilah ia sekarang.

Harry kembali menemukan Madam Smith tengah menyajikan aneka kudapan lezat dan sepoci teh mengepul panas di atas meja makan. Gadis manis itu tidak sabar untuk segera bergabung dengan wanita tua yang sudah mempersilakannya duduk sejak ia membuka pintu ruang tengah yang terlihat sangat nyaman.

"Bagaimana Harry, kau menikmati kebun bunganya?" tanya Madam Smith membuka pembicaraan.

Harry mengangguk semangat sambil menggigit kue cokelat buatan tangan yang kini tersaji di hadapannya. Kue yang special karena rasanya yang ternyata tidak terlalu manis, namun justru menonjolkan cita rasa cokelat asli yang sedikit pahit, dan yeah, Harry tak mungkin punya nyali untuk menolaknya.

"Aku bertemu salah seorang pegawai anda yang tengah memberi makan ternak di kandang dekat lumbung. Dia sangat ramah dan mengijinkanku membantunya mengurus beberapa ekor sapi," cerocos Harry senang.

"Oh, Rick anak yang rajin. Dia selalu datang paling pagi untuk mencarikan pakan ternak. Ia juga pulang paling sore karena harus membersihkan kandang-kandang dan mengumpulkan kotorannya untuk membuat pupuk,"

"Ada berapa banyak lagi pegawai anda, Madam?" tanya Harry sangat ingin tahu.

"Total ada sepuluh orang, dengan bidang pekerjaan yang berbeda-beda," terang Madam Smith sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pengetuk kayu menggaung nyaring, tanda bahwa tamu kedua yang ditunggu Madam Smith sudah tiba.

"Itu pasti tamuku yang lain. Kutinggal sebentar, _Dear_!" ucap Madam Smith, Harry hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

Wanita tua itu segera menaruh cangkir tehnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah pintu yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari ruang tengah. Harry sendiri tidak terlalu menghiraukan kehadiran _homemate_ nya selama beberapa hari ke depan karena masih disibukkan dengan hidangan minum teh yang menurut Harry sangat jarang bisa ia temui selain di daerah pedesaan.

"Aku sedikit tersesat, Madam," suara berat tamu itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga Harry. Harry menggeleng, berharap itu hanya halusinasi, efek terlalu banyak beban pekerjaan yang sudah dialaminya beberapa waktu ini. Atau mungkin hanya orang yang mempunyai _tone_ suara mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya di masa lalu.

"Silakan masuk, Mister Draco Malfoy," ucap Madam Smith mempersilakan tamunya.

"Panggil Draco saja,"

Tapi jika tentang nama, tak mungkin jika orang itu bukan orang yang sama dengan yang sedang Harry prediksi.

Seperti adegan _slow motion_ , Harry perlahan menolehkan kepalanya saat dilihatnya pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tengah berjalan dengan anggun menuju ke tempatnya berada.

Manik hijau bertemu manik abu-abu. Keduanya laksana terhipnotis, terdiam tanpa kata, mungkin terlalu shock dengan pertemuan tak disangka ini.

"Lama tak jumpa, Potter! Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini," seringai Draco yang sangat lekat di wajahnya semenjak masih kanak-kanak, dan Harry hapal betul dengan hal itu.

"Ini tidak mungkin," desis Harry lambat-lambat. Gadis itu lalu kembali terduduk dengan lemas. Mendadak selera makannya hilang seketika.

"Wah…wah…kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya, " Madam Smith berucap riang, tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya melihat kedua tamunya yang saling menyapa.

"Yeah, teman lama," jawab Draco. Pemuda itu masih berdiri sambil menyeringai menatap Harry penuh minat.

"Baguslah, aku lega," sambung Madam Smith.

"Oiya, bisakah aku menaruh barang-barangku di kamar?" Draco berucap serius kali ini.

"Mari aku antarkan!"

Draco dan Madam Smith berlalu, meninggalkan Harry yang masih tidak bisa membuka suara. Ia merasa takut bahwa liburan yang sudah ia gadang-gadang berbulan-bulan akan sia-sia karena kehadiran seorang Draco Malfoy di sekitarnya.

"Aku harus bertindak sebelum semuanya terlambat," gadis itu buru-buru menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya, kemudian langsung berjalan menyusul Draco dan Madam Smith menuju lantai dua.

DM X HP

Kamar Draco tepat berada di samping kamar Harry. Benar-benar kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Harry. Gadis itu mondar-mandir di lorong depan kamar mereka, menunggu pria itu menyelesaikan keperluannya di dalam sana.

Tak begitu lama akhirnya yang ditunggu Harry muncul juga. Draco Malfoy, teman sekolah, sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan casual, kaos oblong berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna senada yang terlihat sangat pas membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat masih cukup basah, meskipun sudah disisir sedemikian rapi. Jangan lupakan aroma _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Mau tak mau Harry tak kuasa menolak pesona pria itu. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya berdiri tanpa dapat berkata-kata.

"Kau nampaknya suka sekali memandangiku, Potter. Apa aku begitu mempesona, hmm?" tanya Draco, menyeringai puas saat mendapati Harry yang masih tak mampu menutupi rasa kagumnya terhadap tampilan fisik pria yang dulu ia rasa kelewat menyebalkan.

Harry menggelengkan kepala untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya yang mungkin sudah sedikit berkurang jika berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy.

"Kau sedang mengigau, Malfoy? Apa kau pikir seleraku serendah itu," Harry membuang muka, tak ingin jika ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah berkhianat itu semakin terbaca oleh Draco.

"Sebaiknya kau tarik ucapanmu sebelum kau menyesal dan memohon kepadaku untuk mau membawamu berkencan," sambung Draco dengan seringai menawan di wajah pucatnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Malfoy," kekehan Draco pada akhirnya membuat Harry terlampau kesal hingga memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Kali ini Draco tertawa terbahak, sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu menikmati momen pertengkarannya dengan Harry. Harry sendiri sebenarnya sudah sedikit lupa dengan tradisi itu, apalagi setelah perang dunia sihir yang ia pikir sudah merubah sifat dan sikap Draco menjadi lebih dewasa. Tahun-tahun awal setelah perang mereka nyaris tidak pernah berinteraksi, paling hanya saling mengangguk saat bertemu.

Tapi ternyata semuanya berubah setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat keduanya bertemu pada sebuah konferensi yang dilenggarakan kementrian. Harry mewakili para auror dan Draco mewakili healer, keduanya sempat berdebat karena sebuah topik yang tidak dapat disatukan dalam pandangan auror dan healer. Perdebatan itu rupanya tidak serta merta terselesaikan dalam konferensi formal, karena setelah selesai acara, saat mereka bertemu di lobi gedung, perdebatan itu masih berlanjut dan berakhir dengan adu ejekan seperti saat awal mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, hanya bedanya tidak ada adu mantra di sana.

DMX HP

 _Fish and chips_ buatan Madam Smith menjadi menu makan malam yang lezat bagi Harry maupun Draco. Wanita bertubuh cukup tambun itu memang tak diragukan lagi kemampuan memasaknya. Apapun yang ia olah akan berubah menjadi hidangan super lezat yang rasanya tidak kalah dengan hasil olahan restoran.

"Nampaknya kalian sangat menyukai masakanku," senyum lebar Madam Smith saat melihat kedua tamunya benar-benar makan dengan lahap dan menyisakan piring-piring di atas meja yang licin tandas.

"Ikan segar memang mempunyai tekstur dan rasa yang lebih lezat saat dimasak Madam, lagipula tangan dingin anda memang sangat pintar mengolah segala sesuatu menjadi hidangan mewah berkualias," puji atau entah basa-basi Draco membuat Harry merasa mual tiba-tiba. Sementara Madam Smith hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah dan lebar.

"Aku mempunyai langganan, seorang nelayan yang memang selalu menjual hasil tangkapan segarnya di daerah ini. Namanya Dominic, ia mempunyai toko ikan beberapa kilometer dari sini. Biasanya seminggu sekali aku meminta Martin, untuk membelikannya. Kalau kalian mau, aku bisa saja meminta Martin untuk mengajak kalian serta," ucap Madam Smith di tengah tawa renyahnya.

"Tentu, aku sangat tertarik, Madam. Selain itu aku juga ingin belajar memasak kepada Anda selama liburan ini," ucap Harry antusias, sementara Draco memandang Harry sambil mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Kupikir gadis sepertimu hanya bisa memasak ikan arang hitam," ejek Draco yang dan kemudian tertawa mengejek. Harry mendelik galak, Madam Smith tertawa semakin keras.

"Sudah lama rumahku tidak seramai ini. Aku benar-benar senang kalian berlibur di sini," ucap wanita itu saat tertawanya sudah mereda.

"Sebenarnya saya juga sangat menikmati liburan ini, Madam. Tapi orang berisik itu sungguh mengganggu!" sahut Harry sambil menggerakan dagunya ke arah Draco, kali ini ganti Draco yang mendelik ke arahnya.

DM X HP

Malam itu Harry memutuskan untuk menikmati udara malam di balkon kamar hingga ia mengantuk. Mengamati deretan rasi bintang dari tempat yang masih minim polusi cahaya, rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Terlebih udara di tempat itu juga begitu nyaman untuk dihirup. Benar-benar kombinasi luar biasa yang bisa membuatnya begitu rileks.

Semuanya begitu tenang, hingga pemuda berambut pirang tetangga kamarnya muncul dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Harry merasa begitu terganggu.

"Menikmati malammu sendirian, Potter?" buka pemuda itu, masih menyeringai sambil turut bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon.

Harry pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia tetap fokus memandang pekatnya langit malam dan gemerlap bintang indah di atas sana.

"Aku senang kita kebetulan berlibur di tempat yang sama dan pada waktu yang sama," sambung Draco sambil masih menyeringai.

"Yeah, selamat Mr Malfoy! Kau sangat beruntung," Harry berucap kesal sambil mendeathglare Draco.

"Tentu saja, Potter. Sebuah keberuntungan besar," gurauan menyebalkan. Harry semakin kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Draco kali ini berbicara serius.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku serius, Potter. Dan ngomong-ngomong, penampilanmu sekarang lumayan juga," sambung pemuda itu.

Harry berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Draco, dan setelah ia memahami, tanpa sadar wajahnya merona.

"Besok pagi apa kau ikut berkebun?" tanya Draco.

"Kita lihat saja, Malfoy. Ah, berbicara denganmu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku lelah. Aku pergi tidur dulu," Harry berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, sementara Draco hanya mengerutkan dahinya, menelan kekecewaan.

DM X HP

Madam Smith sudah membangunkan Draco dan Harry di pagi buta. Wanita itu meminta keduanya untuk membantu menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk mereka nikmati di kebun nanti. Kebun yang dimaksud Madam Smith sendiri adalah kebun buah-buahan yang letaknya ada di dekat sungai, dan hari ini adalah jadwal memanen buah peach. Kata Madam Smith, pemandangan di sana cukup menarik, tapi mungkin akan sedikit melelahkan.

Jam 7 mobil yang dikendarai Martin terparkir di halaman. Martin adalah seorang pemuda seusia Draco. Ia merupakan salah satu pegawai Madam Smith, berperawakan tegap, berkulit sedikit kecoklatan dan senang berkelakar. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk mengakrabkannya dengan Harry. Harry sendiri merasa seperti bertemu dengan sahabat lama, karena nyatanya tingkah Martin lumayan mirip dengan biang onar asrama, si kembar Weasley. Hal yang bertolak belakang dengan Draco, di mana pemuda itu tidak menyukai Martin sama sekali.

Madam Smith mengundang Martin untuk sarapan bersama di kebun bunga. Menikmati telur rebus, roti mentega yang baru keluar dari panggangan, serta secangkir _earl grey tea_ hangat, ditambah pemandangan kebun bunga yang begitu cantik, sungguh perpaduan yang sangat menyenangkan.

DM X HP

Harry langsung menyukai daerah perkebunan itu begitu mereka sampai di sana. Petak-petak perkebunan yang berjajar rapi dan sungai kecil yang lewat di tengahnya. Sungguh tak ada kata selain menakjubkan.

"Aku punya yang lebih menakjubkan di manorku, jika kau mau tahu," ucap Draco sembari mensejajarkan diri dengan Harry.

"Oh, aku takjub sekali, Master Malfoy!" jawab Harry penuh penekanan.

"Aku serius, Potter. _Mother_ gemar sekali berkebun. Ia menanam berbagai bunga dan buah-buahan segar. Kami juga punya beberapa peri rumah yang sangat ahli merawat tanaman, kapan-kapan akan kuajak kau untuk membuktikannya," Harry mengerutkan kening sambil memandang Draco tak mengerti. Sementara pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah, mungkin ia merasa mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Apa maksudmu, kau mengundangku ke manormu?" Harry memandang heran.

"Lupakan. Anggap aku tidak mengucapkan sesuatu apapun," Draco mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya kemudian berlalu dan berjalan menghampiri seorang pegawai Madam Smith lain yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka di kebun.

Dari pagi sampai menjelang makan siang, Harry selalu menempel pada Martin. Ia membantu mengumpulkan buah peach yang sudah terpetik sambil terus mengobrol dengan pemuda itu. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, dari beberapa tempat makan yang populer di sekitar tempat itu, anjing milik Martin yang besarnya hampir seukuran kambing dewasa, Martin yang ternyata sudah menikah dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah, serta undangan Martin untuk bertamu di rumahnya jika Harry punya waktu luang. Dan hal itu sukses membuat seseorang lain di sana memandang dengan sorot tidak suka. Orang itu adalah Draco Malfoy. Anehnya, Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu, ia tetap saja asyik mengobrol dengan Martin. Untungnya Martin justru lebih peka, matanya secara sengaja mengamati ekspresi wajah Draco saat melihat Harry yang mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai karena berhasil mengantongi satu fakta penting dan ia akan mencari tahu apakah pendapatnya itu memang benar adanya.

DM X HP

Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain makan siang dengan ditemani kicauan burung dan gemericik air sungai sebagai music latar. Sandwich tebal berisi daging ayam panggang dan sayuran segar menjadi menu utama mereka siang ini. Ada beberapa buah-buahan sebagai makanan penutup, dan limun jahe dingin sebagai penyegar di tengah terik yang cukup menyengat.

"Kalau kalian berdua lelah, sebaiknya kalian pulang," Madam Smith berucap lembut kepada Harry dan Draco yang tengah menyesap limun jahe sebelum kembali menghabiskan sandwich yang masih tersisa beberapa gigitan.

"Aku senang di sini, Madam. Aku akan membantu sebisaku sampai semuanya selesai," jawab Harry.

"Aku juga," sahut Draco singkat.

"Wah-wah … kompak sekali," goda Martin sambil menyeringai. Dan menghasilkan pelototan dari Harry maupun Draco.

"Kau liat Sean, mereka berdua benar-benar cocok," kali ini Martin memaksa Sean, temannya sesama pegawai Madam Smith untuk memberikan dukungan pada ucapannya. Sean mengangguk kikuk. Yeah, kedua pegawai Madam Smith itu memang punya sifat yang saling berkebalikan. Martin yang mudah bergaul dan senang berkelakar, sementara Sean pendiam dan tidak terlalu senang ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Sudahlah, Martin. Kau jangan membuat tamu-tamuku merasa tidak nyaman," ucap Madam Smith menengahi sambil berpura-pura bersikap galak kepada pegawainya itu. Martin hanya menyeringai sambil kembali menggigit sandwich miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian tertarik untuk pergi ke danau? Di sana kalian bisa berenang dan mungkin memancing juga. Aku sering mendapat ikan yang sebesar ini," cerocos Martin sambil memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, menggambarkan betapa besar hasil tangkapan ikannya.

"Berapa jauh dari sini?" tanya Harry nampak tertarik.

"Satu jam kalau kita berjalan kaki, dan kusarankan kalian berjalan kaki ke sana, itu akan terasa seperti petualangan yang keren," lanjut Marti lagi.

"Aku tidak tertarik," ucap Draco ketus.

"Hey, Master, kau harus sering berolahraga supaya tubuhmu lebih berisi, lagipula kau ini apa mau menghabiskan liburanmu hanya di rumah Madam? Itu tidak seru sama sekali!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Mister Martin!" Draco kali ini benar-benar kesal. Ia beranjak kemudian berjalan menuju tepi kebun yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan.

"Martin, kali ini kau keterlaluan," Madam Smith mengintimidasi pegawainya itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa Madam, Aku hanya ingin dia mengeksplorasi pemandangan di sini, mumpung dia liburan juga kan?" bela Martin.

"Sudahlah Madam, memang dasarnya orang itu mudah tersinggung," ucap Harry sedikit acuh, namun ekor matanya terlihat mengawasi keberadaan Draco yang terlihat berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kau susul Draco, Harry! Bujuk dia untuk bergabung kembali ke sini, dan kau Martin, kuharap sebuah permintaan maaf segera kau berikan!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya sebagian besar dari fanfic untuk challenge dari Bawang Bombay yaitu fanfic yang memuat kata berkebun, cokelat, dan ikan sudah bisa saya publish, sisanya secepatnya akan saya selesaikan (rencana twoshot). Sorry banget ini Bams, super ngaret saya publish fanficnya, padahal kamu udah publish dari kemaren-kemaren, langsung oneshot panjang lagi. Semoga fanfic ringan ini ga terlalu ngecewain ya.

Mungkin ada yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan fanfic saya kali ini? Eum, kali ini, saya sedikit terinspirasi salah satu buku seriesnya Enid Blyton. Semoga bisa diterima.

By the way, untuk reader yang sudah terlanjur membaca, tidak ada salahnya untk mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai review. Hehehe ...

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERFECT HOLIDAY**

 ** _Harry Potter milik JK Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli buatan saya. No copy paste, no plagiarism._**

 ** _Warning : femHarry, typhos, EYD kurang terpasang dengan sempurna, OC bermunculan, OOC, terlalu banyak dialog, cerita terlalu ringan, membosankan, mudah ditebak, dll._**

* * *

Harry menuruti kata-kata Madam Smith. Ia berjalan mendekati Draco yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya, seperti menghindari Harry.

"Malfoy," panggil Harry, namun Draco sama sekali tidak menghiraukan.

"Malfoy! Tunggu!" Harry kembali memanggil, namun Draco masih juga tidak menghiraukan.

Mereka terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar mulai memasuki area hutan.

"Ferret sialan!" maki Harry pada akhirnya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku, sana kau pergi dengan pria kekarmu saja!" bentak Draco tanpa menoleh ke arah Harry.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Malfoy!" Harry berhenti berjalan. Merasakan tidak ada pergerakan dari Harry, Draco ikut berhenti berjalan, ia sedikit merasa tidak enak dan akhirnya hal itu memaksanya untuk berbalik, melihat ekspresi Harry untuk meyakinkan.

Dan benar seperti dugaan Draco, Harry tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi marah yang kental di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu memahami pemikiranmu tentang aku, Malfoy. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti semua sikap atau ucapanmu selama kita di kebun Madam Smith, bisa kaujelaskan agar aku tidak salah paham?" tanya Harry serius.

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu disalahpahamkan, Potter!" Draco kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Harry begitu saja.

Harry menarik napas dalam, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Sesak, malu, marah, dan tersinggung. Disergap emosi, gadis itupun langsung berbalik, bermaksud untuk kembali ke tempat Madam Smith dan rombongan berada. Tapi ia baru sadar kalau ternyata mereka berdua sudah berjalan terlalu jauh. Tempat itu bukan lagi area perkebunan Madam Smith. Mereka sekarang berada di hutan dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang.

Harry sempat bingung akan menuju ke arah mana, namun emosi yang meluap membuatnya nekat asal pilih jalan. Sementara Draco juga baru menyadari posisinya saat ini. Draco menoleh, ia ingin memastikan bahwa Harry masih berada dekat dengannya. Ia sedikit khawatir tentang tersesat dan segala hal buruk lainnya.

Draco merasakan kekhawatiran semakin merayapi hatinya saat ia tidak menemukan Harry di sekitarnya. Jika mereka ada di dunia sihir, hal seperti ini bukanlah masalah besar karena mereka bisa saja memanfaatkan sihir untuk sekedar bertahan di dalam hutan dan mencari jalan keluar pasti akan lebih mudah. Masalahnya ini dunia muggle, di mana sihir benar-benar dilarang. Bahkan pihak kementrian sudah merevisi peraturan dengan hukuman yang lebih berat untuk para pengguna illegal.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu berpikir sejenak untuk mengambil tindakan yang menurutnya paling baik saat ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berspekulasi mengambil arah, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Harry sampai ketemu.

xxx

Madam Smith nampak mondar mandir di dekat mobil yang sudah siap membawa semua buah peach hasil panen ke gudang. Sementara Sean memandang majikannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Martin kebalikannya, justru malah tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Madam, sebaiknya kita lekas ke gudang. Kupikir mereka tersesat ke hutan justru akan menjadi sesuatu yang romantis," Martin menaikturunkan alisnya, sementara Madam Smith memandangnya heran.

"Kau paham apa arti ucapanmu, Martin. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan kedua tamuku, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri," ucap Madam Smith sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Aku jamin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku mengenal medan di sini. Tidak ada binatang buas, tidak ada jurang mengerikan, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Begini saja, apa aku perlu masuk hutan untuk mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan? Ah, aku sudah berusaha seperti yang diminta Hermione, Madam," senyum Martin kembali.

Wanita itu mengambil nafas panjang dan dalam.

"Aku mengerti, tapi ini di luar rencana Hermione bukan?" tanya Madam Smith kembali.

"Tapi nampaknya tersesat di hutan lebih romantis dari pada ditinggal berdua di kebun, Madam. Lagi pula di dalam hutan, aku, Martin, Rick, dan beberapa kawan lain pernah membangun sebuah pondok kecil, jika mereka beruntung, mereka bisa saja menginap di sana," Sean menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Madam Smith mengangguk dalam diam, merasa kalah perbandingan suara. Kemudian terlihat ia berpikir sesaat.

"Tapi kalian berdua harus mengawasi Harry dan Draco!" titahnya mutlak.

xxx

Harry tak sengaja menemukan Draco tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Wajah pucatnya terlihat sedikit memerah, mungkin karena terlalu capek berjalan memutar. Sebenarnya Harry bisa saja meninggalkan Draco dan menjelajahi hutan kembali, sendirian dan hanya mengandalkan insting aurornya. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak tega dan justru menghampiri Draco.

Harry hanya berdiri sambil masih memandangi pemuda itu dengan tatapan sengit.

"Martin benar, kau butuh banyak olah raga, Ferret!" ucap Harry sarkastis. Draco mendongakkan kepala melihat orang yang ia cari sudah ada si hadapannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mendengus sebal.

"Ini," Harry menyodorkan satu buah peach ranum kepada Draco, sementara Draco masih memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

"Malfoy, bukankah seharusnya aku yang kesal karena kau acuhkan. Kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kita berdamai dan bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan jalan keluar, sebelum kita mati kehausan atau kelaparan."

"Kau berlebihan Potter, kita tidak akan mati semudah itu!" Draco menyahut buah peach dari tangan Harry dan langsung memakannya, sementara Harry mengambil buah peach lain dari kantungnya dan bergabung duduk di samping Draco.

"Ini seperti bukan diriku, tapi kali ini aku minta maaf, Potter. Aku tadi begitu kekanakan di hadapan Martin," ungkap Draco. Harry mengerutkan kening, memandang lurus ke arah Draco yang tengah mengunyah, tersenyum setelahnya.

xxx

Meja di salah satu sudut The Three Broom Sticks itu terlihat begitu riuh. Serombongan pria dan wanita berusia hampir kepala tiga berkerumun sambil menikmati camilan dan beberapa butterbeer dalam gelas-gelas besar. Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup serius namun begitu menarik minat mereka.

"Jadi?" tanya seorang pria berkulit sedikit kecoklatan sambil mencondongkan wajahnya penuh minat, menunggu informasi yang akan dibagi oleh siapapun di sana.

"'Mione barusan menelpon Madam Smith," sahut pria berambut merah yang duduk tak jauh dari pria itu, sementara seorang gadis berambut keriting kecoklatan yang terikat rapi tengah tersenyum misterius.

"Kuharap hasilnya sesuai harapan kita. Kupikir, mereka berdua begitu menyedihkan," kali ini gadis lain berambut lurus hitam yang menyahut dengan mimik prihatin.

"Jadi Granger, bisa kauceritakan sekarang?" pria lain bertubuh kurus menimpali.

Yang namanya dipanggil kembali tersenyum kemudian memandang semua yang ada di sana satu persatu.

"Aku akan cerita, jadi kau Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Ginny, Neville, dan Ron, tolong dengarkan baik-baik!" ucap Hermione jumawa. Semuanya mengiyakan, dan Hemione kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, tadi Madam Smith mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Harry dan Malfoy tersesat di hutan dekat dengan kebun buah. Mereka dipastikan akan bermalam berdua di dalam hutan. Ini memang di luar rencana, tapi kupikir hal ini justru lebih baik. Aku yakin kita akan berhasil," ucap Hermione penuh percaya diri.

"Baguslah. Jika ini berhasil, aku tidak akan mendengar keluhan Draco setiap hari. Kalian tahu, Draco itu sudah mirip remaja belasan tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta tapi tidak berani mengatakan perasaannya. Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan seperti apa keadaannku saat mendengar ocehannya. Perutku kadang sampai mual," ucap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu dengan wajah serius. Semua yang mendengarkan ucapannya sontak tertawa dengan keras.

"Tidak hanya Blaise, aku juga sering menjadi korbannya," keluh pemuda yang duduk tepat di samping pemuda yang dipanggil Blaise itu.

"Ya ampun, kupikir Malfoy orang yang pendiam, angkuh, dan tidak ekspresif, tapi ternyaa dugaanku salah," sahut pemuda yang sedari tadi belum bersuara.

"Dia bisa begitu hanya dengan aku, Theo, dan Blaise, selebihnya dia memang seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" gadis berambut hitam lurus kembali menyahut.

"Sebenarnya yang kalian alami tidak terlalu jauh dengan aku, Ron, Neville, dan Ginny," sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Owwh, lebih parah mana dibandingkan dengan Draco?"pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu memandang dengan antusiasme berlebihan.

"Lebih parah Malfoy tentu saja. Harry tidak sampai menyuarakan perasaannya, hanya saja, jika ada salah satu dari kami menyebut topik mengenai Malfoy, maka mula-mula wajahnya akan berubah antusias selama beberapa saat, namun setelah itu ia akan sedih, menyendiri, pergi ke toilet dan menangis di sana. Dan itu sudah terjadi selama beberapa tahun," si rambut ikal kemudian menyeruput butterbeernya.

"Perempuan lebih sensitif tentu saja," imbuh gadis berambut merah.

Dan pembicaraan mereka berlanjut menjelaskan kekurangan sahabat masing-masing hingga mulut berbusa.

xxx

Sementara sahabat-sahabatnya tengah bercengkrama akrab, Harry dan Draco masih berjuang mencari jalan keluar dari hutan. Harry masih tetap bersemangat mengandalkan instingnya, sementra Draco memilih untuk menggunakan logika yang rasional. Sesekali mereka bertengkar karena perbedaan pandangan, namun saat menyadari fakta bahwa mereka berdua seperti hanya berputar-putar di tempat itu, keduanya sontak berbaikan kembali.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, sedikit saja Potter. Kurasa pihak kementrian tidak akan tahu," ucap Draco di tengah keputusasaannya.

"Dan kau ingat, siapa yang ada bersamamu saat ini?" Harry melotot galak.

Draco mendengus kesal. Ia baru ingat bahwa gadis di dekatnya itu adalah auror elit papan atas andalan kementrian yang tentu saja tidak akan mau melanggar aturan sekecil apapun itu.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara keduanya, hanya gemerisik gesekan dedaunan yang berpadu dengan suara hewan-hewan khas hutan yang bersahutan. Hingga tiba-tiba suara Harry setengah berteriak memecah keheningan.

"Malfoy, kita selamat …" pekik Harry kegirangan, nampaknya gadis itu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Harry setengah berlari meninggalkan Draco yang masih sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Kau menemukan jalan keluar, Potter?" Draco turut mempercepat langkah mengimbangi pergerakan Harry yang kian cepat.

"Tidak, tapi coba kau lihat di ujung sana, apa kau melihat pondok kecil itu? Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan orang yang tinggal di sana," Harry berhenti sebentar, berbalik menunggu Draco lalu jemarinya menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan kayu kecil yang sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan keduanya.

Draco memicingkan mata, berusaha mencari objek yang Harry tunjukkan, hingga akhirnya matanya berhasil menemukan bangunan yang Harry maksud.

"Kau yakin ada orang di rumah itu?" Draco meragu, namun Harry tidak peduli. Gadis itu tetap melangkah dengan ceria.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah kecil yang dimaksud, Harry berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati dan menganalisis kondisinya. Setelah yakin bahwa kondisi tempat itu aman, Harry kemudian membuka pegangan pintu kayu itu perlahan. Suasana dalam rumah yang cukup gelap membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat kondisi secara detil.

"Nampaknya tidak berpenghuni," Draco tiba-tiba mendahului Harry masuk ke dalam, berdiri sebentar dalam kegelapan, sesaat kemudian membuka sebuah jendela kecil yang ada di dinding samping.

Ruangan itu berangsur menjadi remang. Harry mengamati keadaan di dalamnya.

Pondok dari kayu yang terlihat cukup nyaman dan nampaknya belum terlalu lama ditinggal penghuninya, terbukti dengan tingkat kebersihannya yang terbilang lumayan. Tidak terlalu banyak debu bersarang atau laba-laba bergelantungan.

"Kau benar Malfoy, tempat ini sepertinya tidak berpenghuni, tapi berarti di dalam hutan ini mungkin sering didatangi orang," simpul Harry.

"Melihat tempat ini aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu," lanjut Draco sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu, tak jauh dari jendela yang barusan ia buka.

"Apa?" Harry bertanya tanpa memperhatikan lawan bicaranya, itu karena matanya sibuk menyusuri lemari penyimpanan besar yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa tidak ada karyawan Madam Smith yang mencari kita, padahal kita adalah tamu mereka yang menghilang dalam hitungan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan pondok ini, kurasa sengaja dibangun sesorang yang sudah sangat hapal dengan hutan dan sekitarnya. Perkebunan yang paling dekat dengan hutan ini adalah milik Madam Smith, jadi kemungkinan pondok ini dibangun oleh karyawannya. Jadi kupikir …"

"Aku pikir kau harus mendaftar sebagai auror dengan hobimu membuat kesimpulan yang bahkan lebih besar dari pada aku," seringai Harry dengan wajah mengejek.

"Untuk membiarkan gelar auror terbaik jatuh kepadaku," balas Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Percaya diri sekali, kau tidak mungkin bisa semudah itu menjadi auror yang hebat,"

"Kau tidak tahu saja, seperti apa kemampuanku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya masih menyimpannya," ucap Draco semakin sombong.

"Sudahlah Malfoy, aku sedang enggan beradu argumen. Lagi pula makanan-makanan ini lebih menarik minatku," Harry membuka satu cup mi instan dan sudah bersiap memakannya.

"Dan melupakan air panas untuk menyeduh?" Draco tertawa terbahak, sementara Harry mendengus kesal sembari menahan rona di pipinya karena menahan malu.

000

Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk menghentikan sementara usaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan. Selain sudah cukup lelah, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam dan mereka tidak membawa penerangan yang memadai.

"Aku paling bosan menunggu matahari terbenam saat musim panas," celoteh Draco sambil asyik merapikan selimut yang akan ia gunakan sebagai alas tidurnya.

"Itu karena kau mirip vampire, Malfoy," Harry menjawab enteng.

"Tapi kau suka dengan penampilanku ini bukan?" balas Draco.

"Dalam mimpimu, Ferret!" ucap Harry yang kesal karena selalu kalah berdebat dengan pemuda itu. Draco sendiri lagi-lagi hanya menyeringai mendengar ungkapan kekalahan rivalnya.

Suasana remang mulai merayapi hutan dengan pepohonannya yang rimbun. Suara hewan malampun sudah sayup terdengar.

Harry memutuskan untuk menyalakan sebatang lilin sebagai alat penerangan seadanya, sementara Draco menutup pintu dan jendela untuk mengindari binatang malam apapun yang kemungkinan akan masuk tanpa permisi.

Suasana cukup hening saat keduanya sedang rehat berbicara dan digantikan dengan kuap yang saling bersahutan.

Harry merebahkan diri di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di tempat itu, sementara Draco memilih untuk tidur di atas sebuah karpet usang dan selimut yang ia tata dengan rapi.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau mengalah tidur di bawah, Malfoy,"

"Yeah, atau mungkin sebenarnya kau ingin aku tidur seranjang denganmu? Aku akan sangat menyukainya,"

"Kau akan habis jika berani melakukan hal itu, ingat!"

"Ha…ha…ha… aku bukan pria yang senang memanfaatkan kesempatan, Potter. Yeah, walaupun sebagai seorang pria, tentu saja pikiran seperti itu pasti pernah melintas, apalagi dengan seorang yang disukai … Maksudku, itu adalah pemikiran umum dari banyak pria, bukan hanya aku. Ah sudahlah, aku terlalu banyak berbicara. Ini sudah cukup malam, sebaiknya kita segera tidur. Good night, Potter," Draco memunggungi ranjang yang Harry tempati, hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu tercekat hingga tak mampu menjawab ucapan selamat malam yang Draco ucapkan.

Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari bibir lawan bicaranya, membuat hati Draco sedikit kecewa. Namun ia tidak berkomentar apapun lagi dan lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi agar dapat tidur setelah ucapan ngelanturnya yang sedikit banyak membuatnya khawatir jika gadis itu akan bisa membaca perasaannya selama ini, bagaimanapun ia masih memikirkan gengsinya sebagai rival. Dan juga, ia pikir malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Sementara Harry sendiri masih membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Degup jantungnya masih berpacu kencang, hingga menimbulkan semburat merah di sekitar pipinya. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan usaha untuk menterjemahkan ucapan pemuda yang kini tengah tidur di lantai dingin, tak jauh dari ranjang yang ia tempati.

Kecamuk pemikiran Harry berusaha merangkai semua peristiwa yang terkait dengan Draco. Bukan hanya saat bertemu di penginapan Madam Smith, tapi jauh saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu, sebelum tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts di mulai. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewat.

Satu demi satu episode terangkai sempurna, membawa Harry pada satu kesimpulan, yaitu Draco sebenarnya menyimpan suatu perasaan khusus untuknya. Perasaan yang kemungkinan besar adalah perasaan suka antar lawan jenis, mungkin lebih tepatnya, cinta.

Harry menggeleng perlahan menyadari arah pemikirannya, bibirnya berucap 'tidak mungkin' dengan sangat pelan, namun tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya yang sudah mulai meyakini semua itu sebagai fakta dan kenyataan.

Harry memegang kedua pipinya yang masih menghangat, merubah posisi rebahnya menjadi menyamping, memunggungi tempat Draco beristirahat.

'Tidak mungkin Ferret menyukaiku bukan? Kalau dia menyukaiku, mengapa dia selalu mengajakku bertengkar, bahkan sampai adu mantera segala,' kecamuk salah satu sudut pikiran Harry.

'Tapi dia tidak menyerahkanku kepada Dark Lord saat aku, Ron, dan Mione tertangkap di manornya. Dia juga tidak pernah benar-benar ingin melukai atau membunuhku?' ucap sudut pikirannya yang lain.

'Dan selama liburan ini, dia beberapa kali berucap hal yang menurutku aneh. Mulai dari memuji penampilanku, secara tidak langsung mengundangku ke manornya, dan bahkan ucapannya barusan …' Harry tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pikirannya masih terisi tentang bagaimana dia harus bersikap besok setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini dan beberapa kekhawatirannya yang lain. Meskipun kadang-kadang keraguan masih menyusup di kepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa Malfoy hanya mengerjainya masih muncul.

Sementara sayup terdengar dengkur halus Draco yang nampaknya telah bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan baik. Harry menoleh sesaat ke arah pemuda itu. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang tulus. Entah kenapa, kekhawatiran Harry mendadak mulai berkurang hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu.

Harry menguap lebar hingga air matanya menetes. Akhirnya, lelahlah yang benar-benar bisa mengalahkan gadis itu. Harry perlahan memejamkan matanya dan larut di alam mimpi.

xxx

Dua sosok berbaju hitam terlihat menyelinap di antara pepohonan rimbun yang memberikan efek suasana gelap dan mencekam. Keduanya buru-buru mematikan senter yang mereka bawa saat menyadari bahwa pondok yang mereka tuju sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Salah satu dari sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil dari dalam sakunya. Mengendap dan memastikan bahwa yang menghuni di dalam pondok kecil yang mereka tuju benar-benar sudah tertidur.

Sementara sosok yang lain terlihat berjalan di belakangnya untuk berjaga. Sosok yang membawa kotak kemudian meletakkan bawannya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Setelah merasa bahwa aksi mereka sudah cukup, ia kemudian memberikan kode berupa sebuah anggukan ringan kepada rekannya. Dan dua sosok itupun kemudian mengendap kembali meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maafkan saya karena pada akhirnya saya updatenya amat sangat lama. Terus udah gitu, ini ga jadi twoshot. Mungkin jadi sekitar 3 sampai 5 chap, ga tau ni, kok lagi turun mood nulis saya.

Untuk Bams, semoga sabar ya nunggu lanjutannya. Ini challenge kok jadinya malah chapter ya ... hehehe ...

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, apalagi ngasih review. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu. Tapi pasti reviewnya saya baca sampai berulang-ulang.

Selamat membaca, kalau tidak keberatan, saya minta review lagi ya ...

Thank you ..


End file.
